


Summer Breeze

by taibhrigh



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper, Nathan, and a beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ's writers_choice, prompt #154-summer

He'd let his hair go back to they way it had been when he'd joined--just barely regulation. It was probably the only reason he truly felt the breeze as they sat on the beach, watching the sun set into the ocean.

The Colonel was in the hospital; physical therapy would allow him almost full use of his leg once the graft for the artificial leg had finished healing. Shane and Phouse had been found--injured, battered, bruised, dehydrated, but alive. They were healing in another hospital. Paul was still dead. And, he and Nathan, they'd been sent back to Earth. The higher-ups were calling it mandatory re-assessment leave or something like that. He honestly couldn't remember what the Commodore has said that day.

"We'll visit the Colonel tomorrow."

Cooper agreed with a nod.

"It will give him someone to yell at."

Cooper only nodded again.

"I don't understand our little vacation either, Coop. But, maybe it's not for us, maybe it's for Shane, Phouse, and the Colonel that we're here."

Cooper snorted and tossed a handful of sand at his friend, only to see it swept away on the summer breeze. "Maybe, Nate. Maybe."


End file.
